Aldrich Killian's War
This conflict was an attempt of the scientist Aldrich Killian to exact revenge on Tony Stark, head of the Stark Industries. With the help of Maya Hansen, he made the Extremis virus, which he used to turn dozens of amputees and other disabled people into super soldiers, loyal only to him. When some of his experiments failed, causing great explosions and civilian casualties, he invented the Mandarin, the so-called leader of the terrorist group known as the Ten Rings, who publicly took responsibility for those "terrorist attacks". Killian's final goal was to assassinate the President of the United States and replace him with his pawn. However, Killian was stopped by Iron Man and Iron Patriot in the Battle on Roxxon Oil Drill. History Bombings The A.I.M. bombed an area in the United States on June 7, 2011. Since then they bombed four other areas over the course of 80 weeks. Bombing of the Chinese Theater The A.I.M. used an Extremis user named Jack Taggart to destroy the Chinese Theatre by exploding from an Extremis malfunction. They succeeded and it killed multiple people, including Taggert. Most of those who didn't get killed where extremely injered, including Tony Stark's personal assistant and friend for years, Happy Hogan. After the explosion, Tony visited Happy at the hospital. When leaving Tony was fallowed by multiple reporters asking why he hasn't killed the Mandarin yet. To this, Tony threatens the Mandarin on live television, giving him his address. Attack on Stark Mansion Maya Hansen; Tony's old lover, confronted Tony at his home, warning him about the effects of his recent public warning. Pepper appeared and told Tony that it was time for them to leave until they are attacked by several helicopters, lead by Eric Savin. Tony signaled his armor onto Pepper, protecting her. Once Pepper had gotten Maya to safety, Tony summoned the armor back to himself, fending off the several helicopters surrounding him. After being out gunned, Stark was pulled into the ocean while his home demolished over him, barely escaping. Tony in Tennessee Stark found himself in rural Tennessee after J.A.R.V.I.S. followed his initial flight plan to find the Mandarin. Lacking the power to return to California, the world at large believed him to be dead. Tony sent a private call, hoping for Pepper to hear. Apologizing for putting her in harm's way, Tony stated that he cannot return home yet. Search for the real Mandarin Infiltrating the Mandarin's home, Stark discovered that the Mandarin is not really a terrorist, rather a British actor employed by Killian to act as a threat to America, covering up Killian's test-subjects/Extremis program. Tony is however knocked unconscious by Savin who takes Tony to Killian. Being held in captivity, he witnessed Killian murder Maya and discovered that he has captured Pepper and is currently infecting her with Extremis. Summoning his Mark XLII all the way from Harley's House, Stark escaped captivity and defeated several guards. Attack on Air Force One Tony reunited with Rhodes who revealed that Savin had taken control of the Iron Patriot armor, intending to launch an attack on President Ellis aboard Air Force One. Remotely controlling his armor, Stark sent it aboard the Plane and killed Savin by blasting a hole through his chest. The armor then exited the plane and saved the surviving passengers and crew but was unable to rescue Ellis from Killian who already exited him from the plane in the Iron Patriot armor. Endgame Stark and Rhodes traced Killian to an impounded oil drilling platform where he intended to kill Ellis on live television. Sneaking in, they were attacked by several Extremis soldiers. Over-powered, Stark summoned the Iron Legion to their aid (controlled by J.A.R.V.I.S.) except the Mark XLII, which was running late after trying to save the president in Air Force One. Tony found Pepper under wreckage when Killian unexpectedly attacked him and began burning through his suit, forcing Tony to eject from it before he summoned another. Coming to Pepper's aid once again, Tony was unable to reach her and watch as she fell into a pit of fire to a certain death. Enraged, Stark engaged in a fight with Killian. As Killian proved his Extremis abilities could cut through the armor with ease, Stark again exited his suit to avoid defeat. Standing over a platform, Stark, now armorless, awaited the Mark XLII but is deflated when it simply crashed into a wall. As Killian began to boast of himself, Tony summoned the Mark XLII onto Killian, trapping him. Tony then ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to let it self-destruct while he escaped. Jumping into another suit, Tony escaped the explosion and crashed to the ground. Suddenly, Killian emerged from the flames, still intent on Tony's death, revealing himself to be the true Mandarin. Just before he could make an attack, Pepper struck him to the ground, still alive due to the Extremis. Using a repulsor she took from a stray Iron Man suit, she was able to finish Killian off. Category:Wars